Pyromaniac of DOOM
by NekoJinx
Summary: The Rekai Tantei are entering a friendly competition with a friend of Koenma's but who's going to be the fifth fighter? Is it really as friendly as it seems? Is there a price for failure? PG-13 for minor swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Pyromaniac of DOOM  
  
BY NEKO-JINX (NJ)  
  
NJ: Kennichiwa minna-san! I'm Neko-Jinx and this is my muse/shoulder demon Akito!  
  
Akito: ...  
  
NJ: Ok...the cute redhead, as you should know, is Kurama,  
  
Kurama: waves  
  
NJ: The Koorime over there are...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
NJ: Hiei and Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Hi! Koorime? Does that mean that Hiei-chan is a Koorime too? Glances at Hiei  
  
NJ: Umm...No?  
  
Hiei: Glare  
  
NJ: On with the fic! Kito-chan, the disclaimer, please?  
  
Akito: ...No...  
  
NJ: You're no fun. You need sake!  
  
Akito (DISCLAIMER): Nooo! Jinx owns no one but herself, Kitty, Nero, Fujiku, Marisa and me and doesn't claim to own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
NJ: Good kitsune! Hides bottle of Sake behind her back   
  
Koenma sat in his office stamping documents of importance when the overly large TV screen in front of him flickered into life.  
  
"Koenma..." A voice crackled over the speakers. Koenma looked up,  
  
"Fujiku," he smiled, "How is my detective?"  
  
"Koenma, remove that...that thing before you speak with me!" The voice's host appeared on the screen as a middle-aged, balding man in heavy red and gold embossed robes with (too) many rings upon his fingers. Koenma blushed and removed the offending pacifier and Fujiku nodded in approval.  
  
"She's the reason I'm calling...again."  
  
"Not again! What has she done this time?!" Koenma groaned, sinking out of sight in his (very) comfy chair.  
  
"Face me like a man!" Fujiku barked and Koenma grinned apologetically.  
  
"Better... I can't take much more of her. She's already tried to burn down the asylum twenty-seven times and constantly harasses my staff, not to mention the escape attempts," Fujiku shuddered as he said this, "What in Ningenkai, the Makai and Rekai have you taught this girl?! She's a menace to my orderly society!" he raged, rising and towering over Koenma behind the screen. Koenma seemed unaffected by this display, however and snickered,  
  
"That was why she became the best. I'm sorry but your breaking up, and I'll see what I can do about her. Speak to you soon!" Koenma said cheerily and disconnected the line. "Jackass" he mumbled, continuing his work.   
  
"Alright, what is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.  
  
"I dun no, Shizuru wanted everyone here. Sis?" Shizuru stepped into the room brandishing a videotape, "Koenma sent a tape and Botan was in a hurry. She said she had to 'prepare' for a guest's arrival."  
  
"OK, so let's see what's on it then." Kurama said from by the door, obviously having just arrived and Hiei had already settled himself on the windowsill. Shizuru played the tape.  
  
"Hello, Spirit Detectives!" A picture of Koenma appeared on the screen.  
  
"Well somebody's dangerously cheerful..." Yusuke muttered under his breath. The recording continued,  
  
"I don't particularly have a mission for you, but I have just received this..." Koenma picked an envelope from the desk, "it's an invitation to some sort of tournament from an old friend of mine. He thought you might be interested in a challenge? It's up to you if you want to join, but you'll all need to participate and I...need another fighter, if you do." He whispered the last part as though the video would blow up if he wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"You may be interested to know who the fighter is though," he said, cheering up at once, "You'll meet them anyway, so don't worry. In fact, can you get down here on Saturday? Then you can pick them up with me...I, er, don't really want to go on my own... Farewell!" Koenma's face then disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Shizuru asked the immobilised Tantei, and she was answered with a collective-  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
NJ: Sorry that was really short, especially by my standards but it will get longer! Onegai R&R! Also I can't seem to get the asterix to work and several other titbits on word, so any tips on that are welcome!  
  
Kurama: And no flames...  
  
Yusuke: ...unless you can give her a damn good reason. You...  
  
Hiei: ...Will otherwise be ignored. Hn, baka, finish your own sentences.  
  
Yukina: Are you really a Koorime, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: N-no...  
  
Yukina: Oh... 


	2. Chapter 2

Pyromaniac of DOOM: Chapter 2  
  
NJ: All right, I'm only updating this because it is on Hazard's favourite list and because she requested it. No one else reads this...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, then I would send free plushies to everyone who reviews my stories...So, why don't you R&R to find out?  
  
"Are they here yet? Are they here yet? Are they here yet? Are they-"  
  
"They're here Koenma-sama!" Botan came bounding into his office on a Saturday morning to both bring the Rekai Tantei and rescue George (ogre) from Koenma's consistent whinging.  
  
"Good! At last we may leave! Fujiku's been whining all morning long..."  
  
"He's not the only one..." were George's parting words as he took his well deserved vacation. Botan sweatdropped and dragged a grumbling Yusuke into the office, followed closely by Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Yusuke looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, even without the hair gel! Kurama looked slightly tired, as though this was his regular routine. Hiei...There is no proof that Hiei actually needs to sleep, it may just be a luxury that he enjoys and Kuwabara looked...the same.  
  
"Now, Pacifier-Breath, we need to discuss this mission schedule. I'm free for every school test, afternoons, evenings and nights. I'm not available on dates, mornings, school holidays or Saturdays. Do you think you can arrange it so that my free time doesn't clash with missions in future? Yes? Good. We can start today. Goodbye..." Everyone stared at Yusuke. That was the first time he had ever said something smart. Must be the hair gel leaking into his brain that makes him act stupid...  
  
Yusuke was about to leave when Botan grabbed the back of his collar and prevented his escape,  
  
"Yusuke! You agreed to this! Don't you want to fight in the vaguely- explained-tournament-thingy?" Yusuke thought for a moment,  
  
"I'll be right back!" He then exited. A few seconds later, he reappeared with his hair slicked back and a cocky expression on his face, "Let's go!"  
  
---Mysterious place---  
  
"Here it is!" Koenma beamed at the looming grey fortress before him. Somewhere in the distance lightening could be seen and thunder could be heard from the black clouds hovering in the sky. Definitely an ill omen of the place, if you ask me.  
  
"Here is where we are going to get our team-mate?" Kuwabara said and he had 'the tickle feeling' about the place, while the rest of the group felt uncomfortable, the screams echoing off the walls didn't help to ease them in any way.  
  
"Well...You go first!" Koenma was still smiling, but shrinking away.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You need to lead us to this 'person'" Yusuke began to push a teenage Koenma towards the structure of DOOM! BWAHAHAHA...  
  
---Inside---  
  
Inside wasn't so bad. They were currently being escorted by a burly orange oni (trans: ogre) through the many white hallways adorned with white doors with ship windows (the round submarine windows, whose name I forget...) surrounded by enchanted steel.  
  
"Cell 14...'ere" The oni's rough voice rumbled above them (very TALL) as he (I think... ::shudder::) handed Koenma a roughly hewn metal key and pointed out the direction of 'cell 14'. Hiei was quickly becoming irritated with the mission and wanted to disappear until Koenma asked him to stay because he'd get a shorter sentence (prison). What Koenma didn't mention was the fact that this particular person was unpredictable and that they LOVED fire, that's why he needed Hiei. To inform them of a hidden foe and for fiery emergencies.  
  
"Cell 14..." Koenma took a deep breath and put the key in the lock, turning it to the right. There was a rusty clank and the place went silent. No more screams or scufflings were heard, just a dead silence. Kurama wondered vaguely when these doors were last opened and noticed that the impact of the sudden silence wasn't lost on his comrades, and he shivered.  
  
'This is like prison, Hiei. We could have been sent to a place like this...' he said telepathically to the fire youkai, and wasn't disappointed by the reply,  
  
'Yes...I hate it already...Mention I thought that and you die!' Kurama mentally chuckled at his friend's need for everybody's undying respect,  
  
'Of course...' Koenma entered the white padded room and motioned that they should follow him. The door slammed shut after them with the eerie deja-vu feeling from a horror movie.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Kuwabara asked quietly, eyeing the door in fear.  
  
"For safety reasons, doors close after a certain period of time here...most probably to prevent escapees..." Koenma murmured and brought out a silver whistle from his cloak. Putting it to his lips, he played a short, simple tune and waited. Somewhere in the room a whistle answered his call. The Rekai Tantei looked around but there was nobody there.  
  
'Where is that sound coming from?' Kurama asked Hiei mentally,  
  
"UP!" Hiei shouted, and the group scattered in time to see a tongue fire lick and scorch the floor black where they had been standing. The Tantei looked to the source to see...  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
NJ: BWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! If you want to find out what they saw then you have to R&R with NO flames. Five good reviews are all I ask to update! 


End file.
